Pokemon: Awakening
by Ancient Dragon writer
Summary: When a young teen who has suffered numerous heart breaks joins up with an Absol he leaves out on an adventure to be the best Pokemon trainer possible. Little does he know what lies ahead for him and his Pokemon. Will he survive the trials of his journey? Or will the stress of it break him? read and find out.(Chapter one is a back story)
1. Legend of the Past

**There comes a time when true love is found in a way that many see as being ill advised. Through our lives we are put through many trials that test our strength, courage, wisdom, and power. The questions that are always placed before us are the same. Are we strong enough to endure? Do we possess the courage to keep going against all odds? Do we have the Wisdom to know when things are not worth while? lastly, Is our Power great enough that we rise to every challenge?**

**Many tales are told and many legends rise from the deeds of few. However there are fewer yet whose deeds go unheard, whose story is never told. There is a legend from many ages ago followed by a prophecy...**

* * *

><p>Several years ago in ancient times there was a battle with the ferocious Pokémon and the people of the land. Many died in the constant clashes with the wild Pokémon but many still survived. Unfortunately there came a time when a powerful Pokémon arrived leading a charge of many different type of Pokémon that wiped out a small village. This group of Pokémon had recently taken out a city just before hand.<p>

"_THE HUMAN SCUM MUST BE PURGED!_" The Leading Pokémon said to his followers.

The Pokémon charged the village and began the destruction. Many of the humans tried to flee while a few brave others tried to fight back only to perish. However there was one survivor for he was not in the village at the time of the attack. Instead he was out in the woods picking berries with his closest friend, a Gardevoir. His name was Leon and everyone in the village didn't like him for the fact that he was always walking with a Pokémon. He didn't care and when people tried to harm him Lena, the Gardevoir, would end up defending him. It was quite strange honestly, he was a human and she a Pokémon yet they got along perfectly well. He never really understood why but they did and he didn't care. He had someone in his life that cared for him, and he cared for her. To him nothing else mattered except her being by his side. While she was with him he felt at peace with the world, he felt happy and loved.

He looked over at her as she used her psychic power to pick the berries that were higher up in the tree. He smiled at her, she was beautiful in every way possible but there was no way that the two of them could possibly end up being together as a couple. He shook his head of the images that flared in his mind as he returned to picking berries. Soon enough, though, their baskets were full and they had to return back to town.

When they got close Lena stopped Leon from going further. He looked at her with curiosity before a powerful headache formed and power began to overtake his mind. He remembered a meditation that he had learned and the headache vanished but he felt a new presence in his mind.

"It's not safe to return to the village." A soothing yet angelic voice said in his mind. He looked up from where he was sitting at Lena, who was standing there with a sad expression on her face.

"What happened?" He asked curiously.

"I linked our minds... for the first time. I'm sorry that I didn't manage to give you forewarning. Regardless it's not safe to return to the village." Lena said to Leon through Telepathy.

"Why not?" Was his only reply.

"The village was attacked. I'm sorry Leon... It's gone." Lena said as tears filled her eyes. Leon only stood up and pulled her into a tight embrace with her head resting on his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him and they held each other. All the while they stood like this she kept thinking *I don't deserve this human. He's too kind to me.*

Leon held her at arm's length and said, "Let's just go and see how bad the damage really is ok? Don't worry I'll be here with you." and he smiled a warm comforting smile. The wind began to blow at that moment causing the leaves of the trees around them to shuffle in the breeze, it also carried the scent of the berries that were on some of the other trees as well. Lena relaxed considerably and they walked on to the village.

Upon getting to the crest of the hill that went down to the village they saw that all the buildings were burned and smoldering. Leon doubted that there were any survivors but he and Lena went down to check anyways. As they looked around the ruined village all they saw were burnt corpses and buildings. Leon and Lena left the village to head for their house just a ways away from the village. When they got close they saw something strange going on. They saw two groups of Pokémon in a dead lock stare down.

One group was facing the offending Pokémon host and keeping them from entering or getting close to the house. Suddenly one of the offending Pokémon released a Shadow Ball into the defending group which countered by sending a Psywave towards the one that threw it. After that a battle began to take place and neither side gave no quarter. It was at this moment that Leon and Lena decided to sneak around the two sides and to the house. Leon needed to check up on his little sister to see if she was alright.

Upon entering the house he saw that she was nowhere to be seen, which was strange considering. He began to panic trying to find his little sister. Leon and his sister had been orphaned when they were around the ages of seven and twelve. Leon was the eldest and at this time he was seventeen years old and his sister was twelve. He had cared for her for this whole time and never wanted for her to get hurt it was the reason that he had befriended Lena in the first place. So that his sister would have someone to also watch after her.

Suddenly the house shook violently as a female scream was heard outside. Leon recognized it as his sister's voice and ran out the front door to see that the defending group of Pokémon had dwindled significantly. Aiuna, his sister, was kneeling on the ground with what looked to be a cut in her left shoulder. She stood back up and held out a jewel that she held and she was engulfed in a white aura as she released a beam of energy at the nearest offending Pokémon. Unfortunately the big one evaded the attack and countered with a powerful blast of energy of his own. The Dark Pulse hit Aiuna dead on and dropped her to the ground.

Leon instantly ran towards her and knelt down beside her as Lena came to join him.

"Aiuna!" Leon said as he knelt beside her.

She opened her eyes to reveal her emerald green eyes and said, "Leon... I tried to protect the house... till you got home."

Leon could barely hear the whispering voice of his sister but he heard it all the same.

"Aiuna... You should have ran instead." Leon said as a few tears began to well up in his eyes. He knew she was dying and there was nothing that he could do.

"Don't cry... Leon... I still love you big brother." She said weakly before she closed her eyes and said, "I'll always be with you... brother."

Suddenly her body began to glow once more and dissolve. The light that had surrounded her body receded into the orb that she had held. He grabbed the orb and looked at it and saw that it swirled with several colors as if to represent the types of Pokémon that were in the world. However there was a pure white amongst the others. As he stared at the orb closer he saw it begin to dissolve and melt into his skin. He felt the power of the orb course through him, he felt powerful, stronger, and better than ever.

He stood up with Lena and grabbed her hand before speaking, "Aiuna might not have been my real sister, but she was the only form of family that I had!" He said with fury as his body began to glow. His skin began to change color from white to a pale green, his clothes changed to being a while cloak that covered his body, and his eyes changed to a fierce red. There was also a green horn like spike rising from his head. "She will be avenged and the lot of you will PAY!" He shouted.

Lena saw his new appearance and loved it. He was in the form of a Gallade * and a handsome one at that.* she thought and blushed. Suddenly she was surrounded by the same white glow and felt herself changing as well. Once the white light faded her new appearance was revealed. Her hair was down to the middle of her back, the dress she wore was now more like that of a ball gown, and her eyes were piercing blue. Everything else did not seem to change much at all aside from two mounds on her chest and the red jewel like spike was now two on her shoulders with similar red rune like markings trailing over her arms, legs, and body.

It was at the moment that she felt a full connection to Leon and on a deeper level than ever before. She stepped up beside him and grasped his hand and said, "We will avenge her death." Her voice silky smooth but filled with determination. Leon would have gasped at the sound and passed out from how she looked now but there was a fight to be had.

At that moment everything seemed to slow down as the battle began and soon ended with the two being victorious. After that victory they began to roam the land, living off the land as they went. Where others were in trouble with rogue Pokémon they were there to help. They were cheered as heroes, they were scorned as traitors, but even the king and queen of the land recognized their power and skills. They were offered titles, lands, and many other things but all were denied and they only asked to left in peace.

Their wish was granted to them and they continued their journey helping those who needed it. Many stories began to be told of their deeds which spread across the many lands. They had stopped their journeying and settled down at the base of a mountain in a place called Ranora. It was here that they lived their lives and apparently had a family. They were happy to be able to live in peace and have a beautiful family.

The king and queen of their homeland began to hear rumors that they had disappeared from the world. "They lived noble lives helping those in need." The king said. "Indeed, they will be missed." The queen agreed. At that the king declared that a statue of both Leon and his Gardevoir be erected in the city square so all could see the noble heroes who had helped their land become peaceful.

After statue was finished a strange man wearing a cloak arrived in the city one night and saw the statue of the two. His eyes glowed white for a while as he began to inscribe something into the base of the statue. This went on for a few minutes before his eyes returned to their dull white state of blindness. He nodded his head and began to move on his way.

The next day there was a commotion in the square as the people saw what was inscribed upon the statue base. The king and queen came to investigate and read the inscription.

'A time will come when the two hero's descendants shall know of their heritage and learn what their true power is. A young boy, and a young Absol from the Ronora. A boy, and a Zoroark from the Unova. Many are the descendants but few will know of their real power. A time will come when the Balance is threatened and the world is cast into chaos and darkness once more. In this time they will rise up and face the odds that bear down upon them.'

The two royals knew this to be prophecy and had it recorded for future generations and even kept the statue in perfect condition. The years went by and life continued as it was.

*time shift*

Several hundred years in the future...

The statue still stands but is the center attraction at the Veilfor museum of the Ronora Region. Many people come from all over just to see the statue and its inscription. And many wonder as to the meaning of the words inscribed into the statue. A dark cloud looms on the horizon and a dark time was soon to come. Hero's would be needed to face the coming dangers.

*Maurora Town*

A young boy of sixteen lays awake in his bed his sleep troubled by recent events and a constant nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen, and soon his power shall awaken.

* * *

><p><strong>And here is the first change of things. A back story into how the Soul Synch trainer and the Spirit Form Pokemon came to be. Turns out to be a tragedy of the past that caused it. Well hope you guys enjoy these changes and stick around for more to come.<strong>


	2. Starting out

**To those who look upon the world as being a dark and dangerous place. It is dark and dangerous however there are places of light that are filled with peace and joy. It merely takes a bit of courage to step forth into the dangers of the dark to find the places of peaceful light. Who know what will happen when you take the chance. You may just find yourself with someone you can truly love for so many reasons.**

* * *

><p>Zaine laid awake in his room feeling a deep sensation of dread and despair surround him but he counts it off as being his constant failed relationships. He shakes his head and gets out of bed and starts to get dressed so as to walk outside for a bit. Looking in the mirror he wasn't much to look at, he appeared to be quite scrawny and not well built like some people in town. He stood about 5'11" or so. He was, however, quite good looking and well liked by many people in town despite the fact that he preferred to keep to himself.<p>

He went over to his dresser and took out a black shirt that had an image of an Absol on the front of it. He also pulled out a pair of dark blue pants and put the both on. Once done he walked over the the mirror and combed his sand blonde hair, he really didn't care about his appearance but it was a habit he had gotten into over the years. Honestly he had rather look decent than to look like a total train wreck like some people he knew. Upon closer inspection he noted that his eye color was not green nor blue as they usually were instead they were grey. He shook this off and after he was done he went over to where his backpack was sitting on the ground. He had packed it with a number of things the day before because he wanted to forget his troubles and become a Pokemon Trainer.

He picked the bag up and slung it across his back, it was dark in color but had no other details to it. As he walked down the stairs and headed for the kitchen and back door. He stopped in the kitchen for a piece of break and a glass of milk before he headed out the back door. He stopped at the back door and saw a strange looking Pokeball sitting on the nearby shelf with a note tapped to it. Zaine picked up the ball and peeled the note off and read it.

'Son, I know you are heading outside into the woods to hopefully clear your mind. I want you to take this pokeball and Pokemon with you. Fair warning though, she's a feisty one. Sincerely Dad.'

Zaine laughed as he finished reading the note and took the Pokeball with him. He may as well considering what all lived in those woods. He then opened the back door and went outside closing the door behind him. Upstairs in the parents bedroom the father was still awake.

"May your journey be one for legends son." Zackari, Zaine's father, said quietly before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Zaine entered the woods before looking behind him at his home. When morning came he would have to return so as to get registered as a proper trainer. Turning back to the woods he began venturing deeper and kept a hold on the Pokeball that was given to him. The reason why the Pokeball seemed strange was because it didn't have the coloration of normal Pokeballs. It had a bright white and pale blueish black color scheme with a symbol that looked like a bound rope.

He was intrigued by this but was not able to dwell on it long as he heard a menacing howl in the distance. He recognized that howl as the one of a houndoom that wandered these woods that really hated him. Zaine clasped the Pokeball tightly in his hand and began running through the woods towards a place that he knew was safe. As he ran though he heard the sound of branches breaking, bushes being crushed, and several other things as the houndoom closed in on him. The houdoom clawed at Zaine's back causing him to cry out from the pain and fall to the ground. The Pokeball he had been holding in his hands rolled from his hand a little ways and stopped. His vision blurred slightly as he felt the houdoom bear down upon him with intent to kill him.

Suddenly a bright flash of light blinded the both of them and a ball of shadow hit the houdoom in the head causing it to growl and shake it's head. The light dimmed and revealed an Absol standing where the Pokeball had been. The houndoom saw this and went after the Absol who simply dodged the attack and released another Shadow Ball as the Houndoom was recklessly charging at it. Zaine fought to stay conscious during the whole thing and watched as the Houndoom dropped to the ground before getting back up and limping away.

Zaine felt the blood sticking to his back as it flowed freely from the gashes in his flesh. His shirt was soaked in his blood and the Absol could smell it.

_"Are you alright?" _The Absol asked in a soothing voice that was without a doubt female.

The Absol got closer to Zaine and saw the wounds on his back and knew that he wasn't in good condition. Not after what that Houndoom had done. She did her best to lift him off the ground and onto her back, she was quite bigger and stronger than a normal Absol. She then began bounding through the woods in hopes of find someplace where he could be healed but there was no such luck. Zaine groaned slightly.

"There is... a place... deeper in... a Spring... near a statue... take me there." Zaine said before passing out.

Absol understood what he said and began to run deeper into the woods trying to find the place he spoke of. She eventually found it but she was afraid the boy was not gonna survive. She laid him down next to the flowing water of the spring which had a faint sparkle to it even in the moon light. She looked up and noticed a faint green haze in the air and nodded.

_"Thank you Celebi."_ She said before rolling the boy so that his back would be in the water. After doing so she laid down and stared at the boy for a while. For some reason he seemed familiar to her. She just couldn't place how or why he did. She shook her head and lowered her head to rest a bit but remained wary of the surrounding area. She eventually fell asleep herself as she heard the boy breath as if asleep himself.

Morning came and Zaine began to rouse from his sleep. He groaned as he opened his eyes but was blinded by the sunlight and closed them again. He lifted his right hand to his head because he felt as if he had been hit by a Tauros. He then felt water against his back and shot up and from the ground and got to a dry spot where he could let his shirt dry off.

After removing his shirt and placing it on a nearby rock he noticed the Absol laying on the opposite side of the small stream. He sat there staring at the Absol with a bit of curious wonder. While he stared she began to stir and let out a small yawn once fully awake. She opened her eyes a bit lazily to see if the boy was still where she had left him which he was not. She instantly raised her head and opened her eyes only to see that he was across from her simply staring at her. She felt a bit of heat rise to her face as he was staring at him. He looked familiar but she could not think of where from.

She remained staring at him till he spoke.

"Morning." He said in a gentle tone.

She was broken from her stare at the sound of his voice and shook her head. She looked back at him with a slight smile and said, _"uh... Morning to you too." _

Zaine didn't know how he was able to understand Pokemon but he was able to understand them ever since he was born and he would talk with them from time to time. This whole concept baffled Professor Pine as he wanted to learn more of the why and how. Zaine didn't care how he was able to he just liked the fact that he could. A slight awkward silence filled the air which caused the Absol to look towards the shrine as if finding something interesting about it. A little time passed before Zaine broke the silence that pervaded the air around them.

"So, you have a name? If you don't mind my asking that is." Zaine asked politely.

The Absol looked towards him and smiled closing her eyes, _"My name's Laura. Might I ask what yours is?" _she said somewhat happily, which was a bit odd for her to do. Usually she was a bit dark in mood and a bit angry as well, yet with him she was feeling... happy? This scared her slightly as it was new to her.

"You might and I shall tell you." Zaine said with a slight flourish of his hands and a slight bow, "My name is Zaine."

Laura hung onto his name as it rang through her mind for a bit. _"Zaine... Such a strange name... I like it." _She said after a while.

A bit of silence filled the air while Zaine looked around the clearing and placed a drop of water on the shrine to Celebi before he sat down again. As he sat he wondered how he had gotten here and only remembered being attacked by that houndoom. Laura saw the troubled look on Zaine's face and wanted to know what was bothering him.

_"What's bothering you?" _She asked and she stood and stretched.

"I've been trying to figure out how I got here. All I can remember is being attacked by that houndoom with the bad attitude." Zaine said as he rubbed his face with some of the water from the spring.

_"Oh that. Well..." _She stepped over the spring and sat beside him, _"Allow me to fill you in on what happened." _She began to tell Zaine what had happened and how he had been injured and was nearly dead. While she told him the tale she could not help but think back on how he seemed so familiar to her. Not only that but she didn't feel threatened by him at all. If anything she felt at ease in his presence, which was odd to her. She felt no fear towards him at all, no anger, or anything. She didn't feel like a captive or a slave near him. She felt as if she were meant to be here, in this place, with him, at this very moment. It was all strange yet surreal to her that she was surprised by what she did when he placed his hand on her head.

He began to rub the top of her head and she leaned into his hand until she wound up falling into his lap. She laid there for some time in a slight daze and not know what was going on. Zaine merely sat there before reaching over and getting his shirt and pulling it back over his head and onto his body. He then looked at the time on his watch and was shocked.

"Wow it nine forty five already? I should have been at the Professor's lab an hour ago." he said with a bit of alarm which cause Laura to swiftly stand up and look around. "My pack isn't here with us so I suspect that it wound up staying behind at where I was attacked." Zaine stated as he got to his feet.

_"I can lead you back to there but from there you will have to find your own way back." _Laura said as she shook her head slightly.

"Why only that far?" Zaine asked.

_"Because that's as far into these woods that I can remember at the moment." _Laura said

After this she began to lead Zaine through the woods to where he had been attacked, which upon arriving, revealed a pool of blood next to his pack.

"Ouch... I did get hurt pretty bad didn't I." Zaine said looking at the blood that had dried on the forest floor. He picked up his pack noting that it was still in one piece, and slung it onto his back. This obviously covered the claw mark tears in his shirt a bit but he'd still have to change his shirt when he got back home.

At this point Zaine began heading back through the woods to his house with Laura following him. Upon exiting the woods he looked around the backyard and asked for Laura to check around front for anyone around. A little while later she returned telling him that there were two people stand out front near the door.

"Good no one is in the house at this time." Zaine said as he quietly walked up to the back door and opened it. He let Laura walk in first before following after and closing the door back slowly and silently. "Alright my room is up stairs at the end of the hall." He whispered before they headed up the stair and to his room.

Once in his room he closed the door and dropped his bag with a sigh of relief. Laura had walked over to his bed and jumped onto it and laid down curling up slightly.

"Alright I'm gonna change my shirt and we are going to head outside and to the Professor's lab." Zaine said as he took the torn shirt off and tossed it into the trash an pulled another one out of his closet and put it on. He stretched a bit before picking up his pack and opening his bedroom door. "Well, Laura, lets get going." He stepped out into the hallway with Laura following beside him.

She wanted to lay in his lap again but resigned to walking beside him with a smile. When Zaine looked down at her she was walking with more of a regal step than would be thought of. He shook his head and looked ahead of him once more as they went down the stair and to the front door. Upon opening it his parents turned to face him.

His parents only looked at him then at the Absol with him. "Well son I have to say. I'm surprised that she hasn't tried to hurt you yet." His father said, to which Laura growled at him. "Still doesn't like me at all it seems."

Zackari was a six foot tall man of medium build and had a calm yet serious expression to his face. He was rather good looking despite being in his early forties. He had black curly hair with a few gray hairs here and there. Zackari's eye color was about a dark green color but other than that there was nothing great about the guy. Zaine always fought with his dad.

"Dad why don't you go on ahead to Professor Pine's lab and tell him the reason that I will be late getting there is because I had fallen asleep in the woods at the Shrine of Celebi." Zaine said.

"That again son?" Zackari said, "Yeah I'll go tell him." and he was off to the Professors lab.

_"Thank you for getting rid of him." _Laura said to which she received a curt response from Zaine's mother.

"Now that is no way to talk about my son's father, nor how one should act." Claire said in a scolding tone.

Clair stood at about five foot four with natural golden blond hair. She was still beautiful even in her later thirties and here deep blue eyes were always able to tell the truth about a person who was lying. Zaine loved his mother more than his father... Possibly because she was more understanding than his father.

Laura shrunk back and lowered her tail a bit as she was scolded. She was reminded of her own mother slightly. _"Sorry ma'ma." _Laura said being polite. She was taught by her real mother to be polite but she just did not like Zaine's father. Before she was released from that strange Pokeball she felt like she was enslaved and she hated it. Ever since it wound up shattering she felt as if she were free yet she felt bound to Zaine. She didn't mind that fact though because Zaine seemed to treat her like another person.

"Well don't do it again alright." Claire said before she knelt down and stroked the fur on her head. "You seem to be a nice Absol but what was it that my husband did for you to be so hostile towards him?"

Laura looked up at Zaine's mother before replying, _"He captured me in a strange Pokeball. When ever I was out of it I felt like I was enslaved."_

"Ah, well then I shall have a word with him when he gets back home. He knows good and well that Slave Balls are against Pokemon league rules and laws." Clair said.

"Mom don't go too hard on him ok. He gave the ball to me when I left last night. I wound up dropping it and it shattered shortly after. So Laura isn't 'enslaved' so to speak. Not anymore. But I don't think that Pokeball was a Slave Ball. It had the coloration of Laura but one the front it had what looked like a rope tied together." Zaine said which caused his mother to look up at him for a moment then at Laura.

Claire leaned close to Laura and whispered to her, "You watch out for my son alright. If he comes home injured in any way I will be looking for you." Laura nodded and responded with affirmation.

Claire stood up and said, "Good. Now I think you two should get going now. I'm sure that your father can't keep the Professor distracted for very long."

Zaine and Laura took off towards the Pokemon lab as Zaine waved farewell to his mother.

"So what did my mom tell you back there?" Zaine asked as they walked up the steps into the lab.

_"It was nothing." _Laura said with a smile.

As they entered Professor Pine's lab they looked around the main room which was quite large. The Professor was standing next to a table talking with Zaine's father. After a while the professor saw them and stepped past Zackari heading towards Zaine.

"Ah Zaine, I'm glad your here. Your father was going on about one of his ridiculous stories again. Anyways, since you are late getting here I hate to say that there are no Pokemon for you to choose as your starter. However I suppose the Absol with you would suffice as a starter for you. That being the case if you will come with me I will give you your trainer ID and Pokedex." Professor pine then led them down one of the corridors that was branching off from the main room.

The professor stopped at a door that went into an office that had a few bookshelves and filing cabinets. Looking on the door itself showed the Professor's name in black letters. Professor Pine opened the door and went inside with Zaine and Laura following. Once inside the professor sat down at his desk and opened two different drawers. From one he pulled a small silver box like object along with a plastic card. He didn't do anything with the second drawer but instead looked at Zaine.

"I have a small curiosity Zaine. Your not carrying a Pokeball of any kind with you yet that Absol is following you. Which makes me wounder why." At this Professor Pine pulled a normal Pokeball from the second drawer and tossed it at Laura. The Pokeball touched her side but fell to the ground doing nothing. "Interesting. I wonder about this." With that Professor pine tossed a different kind of Pokeball but it too failed and stayed on the floor useless. "Even more interesting. Not even a Snag Ball will work. The confirms my suspicion. She was caught with a Binding Ball."

"A what?" Zaine asked.

"A Binding Ball is a Pokeball that is not really illegal but it is heavily restricted. The reason why is because of the implications of the reason to the use. As well as how the Pokemon ends up feeling while the Ball is still in one piece. Considering the fact that the ball has shattered apparently this Absol can not be caught by other trainers or rogue organizations. That being the case she is forever tied to you. While the ball was intact she felt as if she were enslaved and did not like it one bit."

_"I still hated that. But this does explain a lot."_ Laura said.

"Tell me about it." Zaine replied, "Alright so what is the real deal about the Binding Ball?"

"You'll find out at some point besides we have to get everything in order here so you can be on your way." Pine said as he scanned the card into the silver box like object. The box opened up and was revealed to be a new styled Pokedex. It was silver in color with a white marbling design. "This is both your Pokedex and your Trainer ID so I suggest that you don't..." He was interrupted by the Pokedex doing something.

"That's strange." Pine said before tapping the screen of the device. "Alright this should have you all set to be on your way."

Zaine took the Pokedex from Professor Pine, "Thanks professor." Zaine said before leaving and returning to the main room.

_"Well where do you think we should go now?" _Laura asked.

"Well I think that we should head out of town and see where we go from there.

As they were about to leave they were stopped by one of the Professors assistance who handed him five Pokeballs. "Take these with you. You will need them for catching other Pokemon." After that the assistant returned to what he was doing.

Zaine and Laura then left the Professors lab and headed to the east side of town. "Well... this is it." Zaine said before turning around to see his mother standing there. "I guess I'll be gone for some time huh."

"Just don't get into any trouble you hear me." Claire said with a smile before looking at Laura, "Just remember to take good care of yourselves." That last was directed at Laura who nodded and said, _"Don't worry, we will be careful."_

After all that they stepped past the town boundary and onto the path that would lead to the next town.

* * *

><p><strong>And there is chapter two for you all. Hope you guys are enjoying the rewrite.<strong>


	3. First battle

**To those who suffer at the hands of bullies. Heed not their words of pain and injury for they seek to feel better about the life they live. Give not to them the satisfaction they seek for in time they shall wither away and become as Dust in the Wind.**

_"Pokespeech"_

"Normal"

*"_Telepathy"*_

* * *

><p>As Zaine and Laura walked along Route one they came to a crossroads with a sign post in the middle. This wasn't really unusual as he had traveled with his parents to the Port town south a number of times. Straight ahead were the Soldus Ruins where dangerous Pokemon lived, it was also the place where someone of an ancient legend was laid to rest long ago. To the North was the town of Derant while south was the Port City of Jairim. Near there was a strange place called Aurora Bay where all sorts of wild Pokemon lived in harmony with everyday people. If a trainer were to go there and capture one of those Pokemon then that Trainer would be in for a world of hurt.<p>

Zaine only knew about Aurora Bay from his father having told him about it. Zaine wanted to see it for himself but he needed to head for Derant if he was gonna catch up to the others who had gone on ahead. Zaine walked past a few ledges and tall trees but refrained from walking in the tall grass. As he went he heard a shout from a nearby tree.

"HEY! You with the Absol!"

Zaine then heard the distinct sound of tree branches cracking then a grunt as someone landed on the ground. Zaine turned to see a boy of about thirteen walking towards him holding up a Pokeball.

"You must be a new trainer. A little older than normal but oh well. Let's see who's Pokemon are better. Your Absol or..." The kid took a step back as he tossed the Pokeball to the ground. "my Pikachu." A bright flash of red light radiated from the Pokeball and a Pikachu appeared from it.

"PikaChu." was heard but Zaine heard something different. _"Finally a fight."_

Zaine looked at Laura who stepped forward and shook her head and crouched down slightly. Zaine took out his Pokedex to see what moves she knew and was surprised by the list. He knew that Pokemon were only able to use four moves at a time but it seemed that she was able to use all the moves on the list that was before him now. He also noted her level as well as being at seventeen which he figured was because she was not meant to be a starter Pokemon. Her attacks seemed to consist of the following: Razor wind, Feint, Scratch, Quick attack, Taunt, Detect, Pursuit, and Perish Song.

"This is indeed interesting." Zaine said. "Alright, Laura, use Razor Wind."

Laura whipped her head around causing wind to build up around the horn on her head.

"Pikachu, Use Light Screen." The opponent ordered.

"Alright, Laura, unleash that Razor Wind." Zaine said just before Laura released the blades of wind from the horn on her head. The blades hit home causing the Pikachu to wince in pain. "Alright good job Laura. Now use Quick Attack."

Laura took off running and slammed into the Pikachu from the side sending him sprawling to the ground where he tried to get back up and did so.

"Alright Pikachu use Thunderbolt." The trainer commanded.

"Laura evade and ready Razor Wind." Zaine said as he prepared to jump to the side.

The Thunderbolt came and Laura evaded the attack and whipped up wind around her horn.

"ARG! Pikachu use Thunderwave." The trainer shouted in near anger.

Pikachu used thunder wave and scored a direct hit on Laura. She was paralyzed but she was able to unleash the Razor Wind sending the blades of wind at the Pikachu sending it flying back into it's trainer's arms.

"PIKACHU NO!" He screamed. "Hmm... Rest well my friend." He withdrew the Pikachu back into it's Pokeball. "I guess your Absol is better than my Pikachu. As are the rules here is fifty coin for winning."

"That wasn't really a bad battle but I think it could have been better." Zaine said

"Yeah I guess it could have." The trainer said as he turned to walk away to the nearest Pokecenter.

"Hey could you tell me your name?" Zaine asked.

"Yeah. Names Alex. Alex Ressor. How bout you?" Alex said turning back.

"Zaine. And this is Laura." Zaine said.

"Well pleasure to meet and battle you Zaine. Maybe we'll run into each other again some time." Alex said as he turned heading back to Derant.

"You did good Laura." Zaine said as he knelt down beside her and picked her up to carry her on his back. "You should rest while you can. I'll carry you if need be."

Laura hooked her forelegs over Zaine's shoulder as best as she could to hold on. She rested her head against the back of his head and smiled slightly.

_"Thank you. I'm glad." _She said as she closed her eyes while Zaine carried her.

It was reaching nightfall when they got to the outskirts of Derant and were stopped by an officer. "You kid. Why isn't that Pokemon in it's Pokeball?" she asked.

Zaine looked at the officer before replying, "She doesn't have one but she's not a wild Pokemon either."

"What do you mean? She's either a Wild Pokemon or she's been caught in a Pokeball." the officer said.

"Well she was caught in a different type of Pokeball. One that when it shatters the Pokemon within is bound to the person who broke the ball." Zaine said as he let out a yawn.

"So she was caught in a Binding Ball?" the Officer asked.

"I guess you could say that. I was given the Pokeball after she was captured... Look. I'm tired and need to sleep, think we could take this up tomorrow when I can think clearly." Zaine said letting out another yawn to which Laura yawned and opened her eyes slightly before closing them again.

"I guess I could give you a ride but why isn't she walking beside you?" the officer asked.

"She got hit with a Thunder Wave from a Pikachu earlier." Zaine said as he walked over to the Officers motorcycle.

"Ah ok. Well please get in and I'll give you a ride to the Pokemon Center." the Officer said as she walked back to her motorcycle with him.

He smiled slightly and put Laura into the side car before getting in himself. She laid in his lap and closed her eyes. "She must really like you." The officer said as she got on the bike.

"Yeah. I guess that's what a binding ball does I suppose." He said as he too closed his eyes for a moment. As he did so the officer started the motorcycle and took off towards the Pokemon center.

Once they arrived the officer looked at him and his absol and smiled. She walked into the center and asked the nurse if she could help bring them in. The nurse along with two Chansey came outside and lifted the two onto a single hospital bed before rolling it inside with them laying on it. Upon getting to the back room the Nurse applied a Paralysis heal to the Absol and smiled seeing the trainer holding his Absol close to him.

"We need more trainers like him." the nurse said as she left the back room with a smile leaving the two to sleep in peace.

As the two slept they shared a dream, one that would shape the rest of their journey of Zaine becoming champion of the Ronora League.

*within the dream*

Zaine and Laura were walking along a path that was not familiar to them. It looked well traveled but anything else was at a loss. As they kept walking they came upon a village that was being attacked by wild Pokemon. Neither of them knew what was going on and just as Zaine was going to intercept he and Laura saw a large Shadow Ball strike one of the attacking Pokemon. The hostile Pokemon turned to where the Shadow Ball came from, Zaine and Laura followed suit, to see a strange looking Gardevoir and what looked like a Gallade standing side by side ready to attack again. The hostile Pokemon attack the two but were soon wiped out, all but one of them.

The last Pokemon that remained conscious was a Gengar, as it raised it's head up to glare after the two as they left. After they were gone it used Curse and said.

_"This curse to you and your descendants I shall have my revenge and all human filth shall be eradicated from this world. Be at peace for now but know that darkness looms in the future."_ At this the Gengar fainted

Zaine and Laura were about to take another step when the world around them shifted again. This time they were standing in front of the Gardevoir and a human who was beside her. She was smiling as she looked at him before she was alerted to some form of presence.

_*"Leon... We have company."* _She said to the man behind her.

"Oh? Where are they?" He asked looking around.

_*"It would seem that they are only here on a psychic level but from the way it seems they are not hostile."* _She stated staring at both Zaine and Laura.

"Well who are they, Lena?" He asked curiously.

_*"One is an Absol and the other a human male... much like yourself. They seem to be just as close as we are."*_ She said looking at the two, *_"What are your names?"*_

Instead of hearing telepathy from the Gardevoir, Zaine understood exactly what she had said in her pokespeak. "Uh... Zaine and this ..." "_my name is Laura" _Laura said finishing what Zaine was about to say.

_"It would seem that you, Zaine, are able to understand the Pokemon language. I wonder how you came to possess such an ability." _Lena said as she looked at the two. "_The both of you share a very strong bond. One that is only to get stronger as time goes on. I'm sure that you two will enjoy your life together. If either of you two need to talk about something then we will be here to talk. Take this with you, I have a feeling that you both will need it." _She handed Zaine a small white stone tied to a string to form a necklace.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Zaine asked.

_"Simple. Keep it with you think of it as a way to contact us if you need information on anything." _Lena said with a knowing smile, "For now you both must wake because danger is close." She said aloud in the human language.

* * *

><p><strong>And on that note... a cliffhanger... enjoy<strong>


End file.
